Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of instant messaging applications, and more particularly to integration of collaboration systems in an instant messaging application.
Instant messaging applications allow two or more users to communicate in real time by sending messages via standard internet protocol(s). Users may create contact lists of friends, family and business associates in the instant messaging application. The application allows the user to check if a certain contact is online and exchange messages with them. Instant messaging applications is rapidly becoming a preferred means of business collaboration because many instant messaging applications support voice conversations, file sharing, and text based chat.